Seine dans les miettes de biscuits
by Jonanda Taw
Summary: Tentang sekeping cerita antara Chanyeol dan Baekhyun, yang mengendap dalam dasar sungai Seine, dan terbentuk di antara remah cookies kopi. Baekyeol/Chanbaek fanfiction. BL-YAOI. DLDR. RnR please.


.

.

.

**Seine dans les miettes de biscuits**

.

.

Pair:Chanyeol-Baekhyun

Warning:AU. Yaoi. Cerita pasaran. DLDR

Disclaimer: Cast milik Tuhan YME. Plot milik saya pribadi.

.

.

Summary : Tentang sekeping cerita antara Chanyeol dan Baekhyun, yang mengendap dalam dasar sungai Seine, dan terbentuk di antara remah _cookies_ kopi.

.

.

.

_Italic = _Percakapan bahasa Inggris

Sebaiknya dibaca sambil mendengarkan Tifa's Theme Piano Vers (OST Final Fantasy VII)

[dl link] Spasi harap dihapus www . 4shared mp3 / 3q99FT2w /05-Tifas_Theme_Piano_Version_ . html

.

.

Happy Reading…. RnR Please…

.

Paris, Perancis ─ musim gugur 2012

.

Sungai Seine selalu ramai di setiap musim, disetiap bulan, di setiap minggu, di setiap hari. Bahkan Baekhyun bisa bersumpah jika sungai ini bahkan didatangi oleh beberapa orang pada tengah malam, ─dan sebagian besar punya alasan lain selain menikmati pemandang sungai yang jernih ini, tentunya. Baekhyun selalu mengunjungi sungai ini sepulang bekerja. Ia adalah seorang DJ program musik di salah satu radio terkemuka di Perancis.

Walaupun berdarah Korea dan juga terlahir di Seoul, Baekhyun menghabiskan 99% waktu hidupnya ─hingga kini─ di Perancis, meski tidak selalu di Paris. Saat umurnya beberapa bulan, kedua orang tuanya memutuskan untuk pindah ke daerah perbukitan Brittany-Normandy─Perancis yang penuh akan pohon apel, dan Baekhyun kecil suka memanjat pohon-pohon itu. Delapan tahun kemudian, Baekhyun menempati rumah barunya di sebuah pulau terpisah dari daratan utama Perancis, Corsica. Lalu, setelah lulus bangku Universitas, di sinilah ia, di jantung negara Perancis yang romantis.

Matahari mulai tenggelam di pertengahan musim gugur. Tepat pukul tujuh malam, ia sudah harus sampai di _flat_ agar bisa ikut makan malam dengan keluarga Mrs. Brigette dan masakannya yang lezat. Mrs. Brigette adalah pemilik _flat_ yang ia sewa dua tahun belakangan, dan —menurut Baekhyun— Mrs. Brigette sungguh cocok menjadi ibu penggantinya selama di Paris.

"_Selamat sore."_

Baekhyun menoleh, wajahnya sedikit mendongak, dan matanya disipitkan. Ia jarang menjumpai seseorang berbahasa Inggris di Paris, tentu saja karena kebanyakan dari mereka susah mengatakannya.

"_Selamat sore,"_ balasnya.

Seseorang dengan dandelion di saku jas dan senyum lima jari duduk disampingnya. Duduk tegak, tidak bersandar seperti apa yang dilakukan Baekhyun. "_Sebentar lagi matahari tenggelam."_

Baekhyun kembali menoleh, lalu mengangguk samar. "_Aku suka pemandangan seperti ini," _ucapnya tanpa sadar.

"_Aku tahu."_

Baekhyun tersenyum kecil, kembali menoleh. "_Apa kita saling mengenal? Maaf, aku sedikit pelupa."_

Pria disampingnya menyandarkan punggungnya di sandaran kursi panjang itu. Ia sampirkan sebelah tangannya, lalu ikut menoleh kearah Baekhyun. "_Tidak,"_ ucapnya sambil kembali tersenyum ramah. _"Tapi aku pendengarmu di radio."_

Alis Baekhyun saling terkait, "Jadi kau bisa berbahasa Perancis?"

Kini pria dihadapannya yang saling menautkan alis, "_Aku tidak mengerti kau berbicara apa."_

Baekhyun membulatkan bibirnya sejenak, lalu tersenyum simpul, "_Kau berbohong."_

"_Apa?"_

Baekhyun tersenyum lagi, "_Kau berbohong."_

"_Aku berbohong,"_ ucap pria disebelahnya sedikit membeo. "_Maaf."_

Baekhyun mengangguk. Lalu mereka tidak membicarakan apapun lagi selama beberapa menit sambil menatap matahari dan permukaan sungai Seine yang tenang.

"_Jadi, siapa namamu, Tuan Pembohong?"_

Pria disebelahnya menoleh, bibirnya mengerucut, "_Aku bukan pembohong."_

Baekhyun tertawa.

"Park Chanyeol."

Baekhyun menaikkan sebelah alisnya, "_Ternyata kau orang Korea."_

"_Bukankah kau juga?"_

Baekhyun mengangguk, lalu menggigit _cookies_ kopi yang ia bawa. "_Tapi aku tidak bisa berbahasa Korea dengan lancar."_ Baekhyun menyodorkan _cookies-_nya, "_Mau mencoba?"_

Park Chanyeol tersenyum, lalu mengangguk, dan jemarinya yang panjang mengambil sebuah _cookies_ dari kotak bekal kecil yang Baekhyun bawa. "_Kau baik sekali pada seseorang yang baru mengenalmu."_

"_Ngomong-ngomong, darimana kau tau aku penyiar radio?"_

Park Chanyeol melahap _cookies-_nya dengan sekali gigit. "_Sudah kubilang, aku pendengar siaran radiomu."_

"_Kalau kau tidak mengerti bahasa Perancis, lalu kenapa tetap mendengar siaran radioku?"_

_._

"_Karena suaramu indah. Aku suka mendengar suaramu."_

_._

Baekhyun bisa merasa bahwa pipinya sedikit memanas. Bagaimanapun, ia suka dipuji. "_Terima kasih." _Baekhyun memakan _cookies_-nya lagi, "_Dan darimana kau tahu aku Byun Baekhyun yang menjadi DJ di acara '_Musique De Monstre'?"

Chanyeol menaikkan kedua alisnya, memasang wajah bodoh sambil tersenyum lebar, "_Menguntit?" lalu ia tertawa._

Baekhyun juga tertawa, "_Ya Tuhan, aku memiliki penguntit." _Baekhyun bukan tertawa karena ia memiliki penguntit, tapi ia tertawa karena wajah Chanyeol yang menurutnya _bodoh _tapi _tampan._

"_Dan aku ini penguntit yang baik," _ucap Chanyeol setelah Baekhyun mulai bisa mengatur nafasnya.

"_Kurasa, kau terlalu jujur Mr. Park," _ucapnya sambil tersenyum dan masih menutup mulutnya dengan punggung tangan.

"_Oh ya?"_ Chanyeol kembali menatap permukaan sungai Seine. "Baekhyun_-ssi…?"_

Baekhyun menoleh, ia sudah benar-benar berhenti tertawa sekarang. "_Ya? Sedikit aneh jika ada orang yang memanggilku dengan bahasa Korea selain orang tuaku."_

"_Kau tahu kenapa aku menjadi penguntitmu?"_ tanya Chanyeol. Wajah riangnya tiba-tiba serius. Baekhyun bahkan bisa melihat setetes keringat meluncur dari pelipisnya.

Baekhyun menyunggingkan senyumnya, menatap _spot_ dimana mata Chanyeol juga menumpu disana. "_Mungkin, karena kau fansku?"_

Chanyeol menggeleng pelan, tetap saja Baekhyun bisa mengetahuinya dari sudut matanya yang sipit. "_Mungkin ini bodoh, konyol, dan tidak masuk akal─" _Chanyeol berdiri, berlutut di depan Baekhyun dengan setangkai dandelion yang kini sudah ada ditangannya,

.

.

.

"─Baekhyun, je t'aime."

.

.

.

Pernyataan cinta yang terdengar aneh, Chanyeol tak bisa berbahasa Perancis dengan benar. Bahkan ia bisa merasakan bahwa permukaan sungai Seine yang tenang juga mengejeknya.

Baekhyun hanya diam tak berkedip. _Je t'aime,_ aku mencintaimu. "_Bagaimana bisa kau mencintaiku?"_

Chanyeol tersenyum bodoh dan melempar pandangannya dari manik mata Baekhyun yang menatapnya penasaran. Sebelah tangannya yang bebas ia gunakan untuk menggaruk kulit kepalanya yang tidak gatal. "_Kau…, cantik. Dan suaramu lembut."_

Kedua kalinya seorang Park Chanyeol yang baru saja ia kenal membuat pipinya memerah. "_Aku tidak cantik."_

"_Tapi bagiku kau cantik."_

Baekhyun tersenyum. "_Kau terlalu percaya diri menyatakan cintamu padaku."_

Chanyeol menatapnya, lalu menunduk, "_Benar,"_ gumamnya. "_Kau baru mengenalku."_

"_Jadi," _Baekhyun tersenyum, "_s__udah berapa lama kau mengenalku?"_

Chanyeol menurunkan tangan kanannya yang memegang dandelion, lalu menunjukkan raut muka berpikir. "_Tidak lama. Baru tiga puluh menit yang lalu."_

Baekhyun tersenyum, hampir tertawa. "_Baiklah. Lalu, sudah berapa lama kau menyukaiku?"_

"_Hmm…, tiga bulan," _ujar Chanyeol dengan nada ragu. Mungkin ia lupa kapan pertama kali ia menyukai Baekhyun.

"_Kau menyukai seseorang terlebih dahulu sebelum mengenalnya?"_

Chanyeol mengangguk, "_Aku tahu ini bodoh. Tapi aku yakin kau adalah masa laluku. Tuhan menakdirkanku menjadi jodohmu bahkan sebelum kau lahir." _Chanyeol tersenyum bodoh, ─lagi.

Baekhyun sedikit membelalakkan matanya. Pria bernama Chanyeol ini pintar merayu. _"Apa menurutmu aku harus menerima pernyataan cinta orang bodoh?"_

Chanyeol sedikit tertegun dengan pertanyaan Baekhyun. Namun, lima detik kemudian, ia tertawa kaku. "_Benar, kau tidak sepatutnya menerima pernyataan cintaku."_

Baekhyun mengerutkan alisnya. Anak ini sungguh pesimis, ternyata. "_Beri aku alasan, kenapa aku harus menyukaimu?"_

"_Kau tidak harus menyukaiku."_

"_Kalau begitu buat aku menyukaimu."_

Chanyeol mendongak kembali, matanya tiba-tiba berbinar. "_Kau bilang apa?"_

Baekhyun mendengus. "_Ya Tuhan, aku keceplosan."_

"_Kau ingin aku membuatmu menyukaiku?"_

Baekhyun tersenyum di hadapan Chanyeol untuk kesekian kalinya. _"Apa salahnya mencoba? Aku belum pernah berkencan dengan pria Asia."_

Chanyeol mengerutkan alisnya, "_Kau menerimaku hanya karena 'coba-coba'?"_

Baekhyun mengangguk dan membuat Chanyeol semakin bingung. Lalu ia menunduk mengambil sebatang dandelion dalam genggaman tangan Chanyeol. Kulit mereka bersentuhan untuk pertama kalinya. Baekhyun meniup dandelion itu sambil memejamkan matanya. Wajahnya sungguh tenang, berkebalikan dengan wajah Chanyeol yang sedikit tegang. "_Aku juga memulai karirku menjadi DJ radio karena coba-coba," _Baekhyun mengalihkan pandanyannya pada mata Chanyeol yang baru ia sadari memakai _contact lens, "Dan siapa yang mengira pendengarku bahkan berasal dari luar Perancis?"_

Chanyeol tersenyum, "_Tapi aku mendengarnya saat aku berada di Paris."_

"_Setidaknya aku memang punya fans dari Asia," _Baekhyun menyodorkan _cookies-_nya, "_Kekasih sekaligus fansku yang berasal dari Korea, kau mau cookies lagi?"_

Chanyeol mengangguk, "_Tapi bisakah aku memakannya dari bibirmu, Kekasihku dari Perancis?"_

Baekhyun tertawa kecil, "_Well, kuulangi sekali lagi, aku masih berkebangsaan Korea__.__" _Ia mengambil _cookies_ kopinya, lalu menggoyang-goyangkannya didepan wajah Chanyeol, "_Makan saja cookiesku kalau berani," _dan Baekhyun benar-benar menggoda Chanyeol dengan menggigit _cookies_-nya.

Perlahan Chanyeol menggigit ujung _cookies _Baekhyun. Semakin dekat, dan dekat dengan bibir tipis merh jambu tersebut, hingga bibir mereka bertemu. Tak ada pergerakan disana selama hampir satu menit. Chanyeol hanya menempelkan bibirnya pada bibir Baekhyun yang terasa manis ditengah pahit samar _cookies_ kopinya yang belum ia kunyah, tanpa ada nafsu dan permintaan untuk dibalas.

Dengan sebuah penekanan kecil, sedetik kemudian Chanyeol melepas kontak bibir mereka. Ia tersenyum, begitu juga dengan Baekhyun. "Je suppose que je voudrais aussi vous aimer, Chanyeol. À une époque." (*)

Chanyeol mengerutkan alisnya, "_Apa?"_

Baekhyun tertawa. Ia rasa berpacaran dengan pria bodoh berwajah tampan ini akan sungguh menyenangkan. Hubungan baru mereka bukan tentang perbedaan bahasa, atau keadaan Baekhyun yang bahkan baru tahu nama dan rupa Chanyeol tiga puluh menit yang lalu.

.

.

.

Ini tentang sekeping cerita antara Chanyeol dan Baekhyun, yang mengendap dalam dasar sungai Seine, dan terbentuk diantara remah _cookies_ kopi.

.

.

.

**END**

(*) Kurasa aku juga akan mencintaimu, Chanyeol. Pada suatu waktu.

.

.

.

_Well,_ pertama-tama aku ucapkan terima kasih pada kakak Che24 yang udah mau jadi editor di FF ini *hug tightly* Kakakkk aku padamuuu (?) /slapped/ Maunya aku yang jadi Beta malah dia yang aku suruh ngedit naskah aku dulu (-.-") Hft

Terima kasih buat semua yang nyempetin baca FF abalku ini ._. Apalagi yang nyempatin _review_. Lafyuuu ;;) /slapped again/

Terus buat siapa lagi ya? '-'

Oh ya… Dek Nathdriel yang 'katanya' males jadi Beta aku lagi (-_-) tapi sering nyuruh aku buat FF baru, tengkyuuu banget udah bikin semangat gara-gara aegyo gagalnya. WAHAHA *ketawa nista*

Terus buat para author diluar sana yang saya baca karyanya, itu memacu semangat banget buat bikin FF, Bung! '-')9 Hehe…

Temen-temen di FB atau Twitter (yang mungkin gak anggep saya temen, bagi saya anda masuk list temen saya lho ^^) terima kasih banyak sudah menemani hari-hariku :') *mendadak puitis*

Sekali lagi, _review_nya saya tunggu. Kalo gak ngasih saya cium nih (p'v'q) *maksa banget* Haha…

Sampai jumpa dilain kesempatan

.

.

.

With love,

**Jonanda Taw**


End file.
